Bubblegum Girl
by angellface
Summary: He had her in his hands, this bubblegum girl. And he'd be damned if he let anyone take her away. [A series of one shots based around Ochako Uraraka and Katsuki Bakugo. Rating may change in the future.]
1. Bubblegum

Katsuki glared down at the her, ignoring how the pinks, oranges, and yellows of the sunset casted a warm glow on her smooth skin. She stared back up into his ruby eyes. She seemed determined to ask him something when she had asked him to meet her on the roof of the school, which was definitely off limits to most students, after school ended. He had been shocked to say the least, though he didn't dare show it on his face when she had almost demanded that he be there on the roof right after they got out of their last class. He had no fucking clue as to why he decided to comply. Could it be he had a soft spot growing in his heat for the bubbly girl?

No.

There was absolutely no way in hell he liked her. He hated her round, angelic face and her soft looking chocolate hair. He hated the way she was so full of life and happiness it seemed every single day. He hated how she wasn't afraid to stand up to him, how she proved herself worthy of fighting him. He hated how whenever he was near her he smelled hints of Dahlia petals that reminded him of his mother's garden. She was definitely like a Dahlia. Bright and showy and beautiful. Fuck. However now there was an the added scent of sugary bubblegum that she chewed on almost nervously. Was she ever going to fucking say something, or was she going to stare at him all day? Finally she opened her pink glossed lips in the start of a sentence.

"Bakugo I..." She trails off, her voice sounding hesitant and almost confused. She let out a sigh. She moved her brown eyes away from him, training them on the setting sun. How long had he found her this enticing? Since their fight at the tournament? He pushed the thought out of his head. He definitely didn't find her enticing or attractive or interesting. Besides, she wasn't his to be interested in. She moved to stand on her tiptoes, leaning a bit closer to him. Whatever she planned on doing was tossed to the side however as she lowered herself back down.

He looked at her curiously. "What the hell did you call me here for?" He grumbled out. Was she going to try what he thought she was going to try? She let out another sigh.

"What do you do when someone you love doesn't love you back." She breathed out. How ironic. She was most likely talking about that green haired idiot. It had been fairly obvious to just about everyone that she had fallen hard of Deku. Everyone but him it seemed. He let out an arrogant snort.

"You get the fuck over it and move on." He said, rather rudely. She sent him a sad look. Fuck. Whenever she looked at him he could feel himself start to melt. He mentally shook it off however. "Don't look at me like that, it's solid fucking advice round-face." Advice he couldn't seem to take himself.

She just shook her head. "But what if you'd really fallen head over heals for the person." She took a step closer to him, almost close enough to brush against him. Instinctively he took a step back.

"Is that why you called me here? To talk about your hopeless crush on Deku?" He sneered at her. He's taken aback a moment when she sends him an odd look, her brown brows knitting together in confusion.

"You think I'm talking about-" She shakes her head again, her short hair flying. "No.. I.. It's just." She goes to stand on her tip toes again, leaning into him. He looks at her confused, though he finally realized what she was trying to do.

She was trying to fucking kiss him.

His eyes widened in surprise, though like before it went nowhere. She lowered herself to flat feet again.

"Never mind, Sorry for bothering you." She mumbled. Her head hung a little as she started to walk towards the stairs that led back down. His mind raced with a million thoughts at once. Ochako Uraraka, the girl who had seemed so hopelessly in love with his enemy from day one, had tried to kiss him. Twice. Before he could think of what he was doing, he grabbed the girl by the wrist and pulled her back towards him. He leaned down, connection his lips with her soft ones, his eyes closing. She reacted with surprise at first, though she eventually began to kiss back, relaxing a bit as she did so.

He could smell her better at such a close proximity. The fragrant smell of Dalia petals and sickly sweet bubblegum mixed, it intoxicated him, she intoxicated him. He wanted more. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. The gum was gone, she probably swallowed it. The thought almost made him laugh. Even though it was gone, the taste of the sugary gum lingered in her mouth. It made his mouth tingle. That's what she was. Bubblegum. Sugary sweet, almost to the point of being a little nauseating. Eventually, he pulled away and opened his eyes to look at the girl. She stared back, panting heavily.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to fucking do that." He breathed out. Somewhere along the line, one of his hands had found it's way to her waist, his other hand still wrapped around her wrist. The hand the wasn't held by his grasp gripped his shoulder. Her face had turned a dark shade of pink, darker than it normally was. He had her in his hands, this bubblegum girl. And he'd be damned if he let anyone take her away.

* * *

[Based on Bubblegum by Clairo

I imagine the song would be from Ochako's perspective however the oneshot is from Bakugo's

LISTEN HERE ]


	2. Lovesick Boys

It had started out with her plopping herself down next to him during lunch one day instead of her usual spot next to four eyes and Deku. He had sent her an annoyed expression mixed with confusion. All she did was send him a smile back as she set down her lunch which, oddly, had just consisted of a plate of pastel pink mochi.

"Leave." He stated bluntly. She just shook her head no, causing him to growl slightly under his breath. She had never sat with him before, so why now?

Almost as if she had read his mind she said, "You looked lonely, I thought I'd keep you some company." She took a bite of her food, cupping her own cheek and humming in content. Deciding that getting up would make him appear cowardly, he stayed where he was, starting to eat his own food. He stopped however when he felt eyes trained on him. He turned his head towards Ochako, his eyes meeting hers. Why the hell was she staring at him.

"What the hell are you staring at?" He demanded, feeling a bit uneasy. She just let out a small giggle.

"I was just wondering what you would look like if you smiled." She tilted her head a bit to the side. "You know, you really ought to smile more."

"I'm perfectly fine not smiling." He grumbled out, standing and taking his tray with him. A string of curses left his mouth as he walked away, making sure to hide the red blush that burned his face.

* * *

The next time they talked was about a weak later when he found her huddled under a stairwell after school. She sat under it, huddled in a ball. Her knees were pulled into her chest, her head resting on them hiding her face. She sniffled every so often. She had been... crying? He stood there a bit awkwardly, not knowing what to do. It really was a good thing she hadn't seemed to notice him yet. After a while, he moved to sit next to her, his back leaning against the wall.

Startled, she lifted her head to look at him. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were puffy. "B-Bakugo?" She mumbled out, confused

He said nothing for a minute as he silently took in her sad face. "What happened?" He asked finally. His voice was rather soft for a change, surprising even himself.

He watched as her eyes filled with so much hurt. Whatever was happened to her definitely took a tole on her. "It's Deku." She sighs out. "I just, he seems so uninterested in me in the way I'm interested in him." Ah, so that's what this was about. "At first it started out as admiration. I saw something in him and thought, hey wow I want to be like him, but it's turned into something so much more and I don't know how to handle it." The tears began to flow down her face again, sparkling in the dim light. "I'm sorry, you probably don't care about all this."

He took a hold of her chin, turning it her to face him. He dried her tears with his thumbs. The actions surprised them both. She had no idea he could be this gentle and frankly, neither did he. He stared at her chocolate irises. "Fuck Deku." He stated. "He wouldn't know how to handle someone as fiery and badass as you." The words the spilled from his mouth shocked him, though he definitely meant them.

She just stared at him, slightly confused. Realizing he held her face in his hands, he let it go.

"I just mean, if you were together, he wouldn't appreciate what he had."

"Do you have anyone you like, Bakugo?" She asked, sniffling a bit.

He shrugged. "Fuck if I know, I mean I think but she doesn't seem to feel the same."

She let out a sigh, leaning her head against his shoulder. "It feels horrible doesn't it."

They sat there a while in comfortable silence and then he stood, as he realized the time. Coming to his senses a bit he muttered out a quiet curse. He shrugged off the jacket he wore instead of his school blazer. It was black and decorated with a little green grenade on the upper left area. He placed it over the girls shoulders, who still stared at him. He started walking away, intent on getting home, however he looked back over to the girl one more time.

"Hey, you are so much better than you know that you are." He said.

* * *

Katsuki rung the doorbell of the girl's on campus dorm room. He had, for some reason, been rather worried about whether or not she was doing alright since yesterday. So there he stood, a bouquet of daisies in his hand. He had heard girls like them or something.

It didn't take her long to open the door. She was in pajamas it seemed, though she was wearing his jacket. He felt heat rising in his cheeks, he really hoped she didn't notice. "Bakugo?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. She seemed to be better, her eyes were still a bit puffy but her soft cheeks were no longer stained with tears. He thrust the flowers out at her.

"To make you feel better." He mumbled barely audible. She lets out a small smile, taking them from him.

"They're beautiful." She gushed, rushing in to place them in water most likely. She left the door open and she took that as an invitation to come in. Her dorm was rather clean, which didn't really surprise him. He made himself at home, sitting on the cream colored couch as she came back in the flowers in hand. She placed them on the small wooden table in front of the couch. "Perfect."

"Hey, Uraraka." He said aloud before he could stop himself.

"Hm?" She asked, looking up at him the smile still on her face.

"You shouldn't let Deku ruin such a pretty smile."

* * *

[Based on Lovesick Boys by Conan Gray.

Both song and story from Bakugo's perspective.

LISTEN HERE ]


	3. Pretty When I Cry

She hissed out in pain, wobbling a bit as she stumbled into her room. She done something bad. Lately she hadn't been progressing in any of her training while all of her peers and friends seemed to excel in their studies and training, managing to better themselves while she stood at a standstill. It had been discouraging her, genuinely upsetting her to the point where she lashed out at herself for making the simplest mistake. She had no idea what was keeping her from progressing and that made her upset. Her mood was starting to worsen. She was starting to become more prone to crying and getting angry at the slightest things. Especially tonight. She had started bawling out of nowhere. She had stared at her gaze in the mirror watching the tears run down her face. She had punched her mirror, shattering it and cutting her knuckles on the broken glass in the process. They were badly bleeding and it was making her woozy.

She stumbled to her bed, laying down on it. She looked at the blood leaking from her knuckles. She let out a shaky laugh. The color reminded her of Bakugo's eyes. Bakugo. He had been plaguing her thoughts for a long while now. His vulgar language and crude behavior had somehow stricken the girl with horrible interest. The two butt heads quite a bit though, but she couldn't help herself from finding him rather fun to be around. Maybe that's what had been bothering her lately. Her sudden interest in the odd fire cracker of a boy. She grabbed her phone off the side table and dialed the number Deku had given her when she had asked him for it. She dialed the number with a hand as shaky as her breathing and held it up to her ear.

He answered fairly quickly. "Who the hell is this?" He growled out from the other end. She felt her heart flutter at the sound of his voice.

"I did something a little stupid." She breathed out. She stared at the ceiling. She had pasted little glow in the dark stars above her bed when she had moved in. She felt the stars stare back at her, judging her almost. God, he was like a star. Hot and exciting and volatile but oh so nice to look at and admire. Though she felt if she got to close she would burn. It wouldn't hurt to give it a shot though, it's not like she had anything to lose.

"Uraraka?" He asked, his voice laced with curiosity. "How did you get my number, no more importantly what did you do?"

The room was starting to blur and move, making her nauseous. "The room is spinning." She managed to get out. She heard him curse under his breath.

"Shit, I'll be right over." She heard a beep from the other line. He had hung up. She stared at the ceiling, tears starting to stream down her face again. He had managed to get to her dorm rather quickly, which surprised her somewhat.

"What the fuck did you do?" He gasped, staring at her on the bed. He rushed towards her, worry evident on his face. Well that was new.

"I punched the mirror." Her voice came out just above a breathy whisper. "I've been so unstable lately, I guess I snapped." He let out a string of curses, mumbling about her being an idiot. He left the room and came back with a roll of gauzy bandage and medical tape which she guessed were from her first aid kit. He dressed her wound, making sure to clean it first.

"What were you thinking?" He hissed out. "You could have seriously hurt yourself." She just shrugs and he sighs. She moves over for him to lay down with her and he does. This is another thing the two seemed to do. When they found themselves at each other's dorms, they always lay together, talking about things or napping, most of the time both. However, the two rarely found themselves at each other's dorms.

"Bakugo?" She whispered, feeling a stray tear fall down her cheek.

"Yeah Angel Face?" He asked. She could tell he was starting to feel tired, but he answered her none the less.

She let's her eyes slip close. "Why can't we stay like this forever?"

"Because life's a cruel fucking bitch." He sighed out in response. He moved close to her, wrapping his arms around her to pull her closer. She felt the heat that radiated off of him. "We just have to deal with it sometimes."

* * *

[Based off of Pretty When You Cry by Lana Del Rey.

Song point of view and story point of view are both Ochako's.

LISTEN HERE

I think this one is my favorite but it's definitely the shortest.]


	4. Lemonade

It had been raining for the past few weeks nonstop. It was like exams and rain went hand in hand and Ochako was starting to get a little sick of it. Sure she liked rain, but she was itching to go swimming at the secret lake she had found. She had found it a little while before exams had started, but it had never been warm enough to go swimming. It was tucked away behind dense foliage and cherry blossom trees that hung over both the lake and fields of colorful wildflowers. Today the forecast called for sun and hot weather, so naturally she was very happy to unwind from the stress of exams by relaxing and playing in the water. She lifted her backpack from her chair, slinging it over her back. She clutched her water bottle, which she had filling with sweet lemonade before she left her dorm that morning, just for the purpose of her after school plans. Not only did she plan her beverage she also had her swimsuit, the color of pink bubblegum, under her uniform. There was only one thing missing.

Katsuki Bakugo.

She tapped the tall boy's shoulder. Lately he had been more hostile than usual due to the stress from exams. There had been whispers among the class that he hadn't been getting much sleep at night due to studying so he could be the top of class. He whipped around, obviously startled, and sent her a glare that would make most of the others run away in fear. She didn't care though, she was determined.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped. She just sent him a sweet smile.

"You." That made his face turn a shade of red. When she realized what she had said she quickly tried to explain. "I meant I was looking for you, and I found you, and anyway I want you to meet me outside the girl's dorm in about an hour." She was doing her best not to stutter from embarrassment.

He furrowed his eyebrows. "And why the fuck should I do that?"

"Well, I know that you've been stressed due to exams, so I want to help you destress." Before he could refuse, she turned away and headed for the door of the classroom. "Oh." She turned to look at him over her shoulder. "Wear a swimsuit."

* * *

She was shocked to find that he had actually followed her directions. He stood outside the girl's dorm dressed in just swim trunks. She made a small noise of amusement at the face they were decorated with a fire design. Her own swimsuit was pink, with little blue Saturns all over it. When he noticed her a small red blush spread over his face.

"You're late." He grumbled, looking away from her. She just let out a small laugh.

"Follow me." She led him behind the large building and down towards the forest behind it that hid her safe haven. They walked in silence a while until, him following just a few feet behind where she walked. "Ta-da." She grinned when they had arrived.

He looked around at the little clearing that surrounded the lake. "Why did you bring me here?" Despite his gruff response to it, she could tell he liked it. She spread her towel under one of the trees and set her lemonade beside it. She handed him the water bottle she had brought for him. "Lemonade." She said simply, grinning up at him.

He just stared at her for a while, before grabbing it out of her hands. She skipped over towards the cool water of the small lake and waded into it. It didn't go very deep, so she was able to stand up despite her being fairly short. The water was warm due to the sun and she breathed a happy sigh. She glanced over at the boy she had brought along with her. He sat under the tree next to her towel, sipping angrily on the lemonade she had brought him.

"Why don't you come in." She called to him. "The water is great." He only shook his head, mumbling something about not liking water or something. She hummed in thought a moment before a devious plan sprouted in her head. "Hey can you come help me out of the water?" She asked, rather innocently. He huffed in reply, but set down his drink and moved over towards the water to grab her hand. Instead of getting out, she pulled on the hand the grasped hers, pulling him into the water. He let out a surprised noise as he landed with a splash.

"What the hell." He yelled. He turned to glare at her giggling form next to him. He grabbed her shoulders with warm hands and started to shake her. "Why would you do that, this isn't funny." She looked up at him, a smile still on her face.

"You're right, it's hilarious."

He just growled, his eyes narrow. They were standing in the water, pretty close at that point with his hands still on her shoulders. He smelled like fireworks and burning candles, but he also smelled of the lemonade she had given him. Without thinking about what she was doing, she stood on her tiptoes, and placed a kiss to the tip of his nose. His eyes widened and he looked down at her for a moment. He leaned down towards her and placed his lips on hers. She didn't hesitate to return the kiss, their lips moved together. He nipped at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth for him, his mouth tasted red bull and coffee, which he had most likely been drinking to stay awake so he could study, with a hint of lemonade.

* * *

[Based on Lemonade by Flower Boy.

Both song and oneshot in Ochako's point of view.

I'm going to stop putting the "listen here" thing at the end of these because I don't think the links are working so if you'd like to listen to the songs, you can look them up on Youtube.]


	5. Nervous

When he had agreed to spend time with her he wasn't expecting this. Currently the two sat on Ochako's couch, competitively playing Mario Kart while sending back handed comments to each other. She wanted a distraction from her feelings for Deku, or so he guessed, and he was bored, thus there they were. The only reason he agreed was because he had a soft spot for the zero gravity girl. He stole a glance away from the screen at her. Her big, baby doll-like eyes were trained on the screen. Since the room was dark (for a better playing experience she had claimed) the lights from the tv were casted on her face. However, though she was obviously intent to win, him winning came as a shock to her.

"Again?" She whined. He let out an obnoxious laugh, causing her to send a defeated glare over at him. "How do you keep winning." She groaned.

"Because I'm good." He flicked her forehead. "Unlike someone."

Her hand touched her forehead, a dark blush on her face. "We're playing again, until I win."

She started a new game, her eyes were once again glued to the screen. The match went on normally, like the last few they played, however unbeknownst to him, she had a plan. One moment she sat next to him on the cushy couch, the next she sat on his lap, her head blocking the view of the tv. He felt his face heat up. She was sitting on his fucking lap.

"What the hell are you doing angel face?" He grumbled out, trying to mask any other emotion with his usual aggressive personality.

"It's called a distraction, am I making you nervous?" She said, not taking her eyes off the screen. She was mocking him. He sputtered out a 'no' that was most definitely a lie. He had dreamed about her sitting on his lap before, which is something he wouldn't admit to anyone. The dreams had always ended in things that were definitely not pg. He had been attracted to her for a while, but he refused to believe it, having denied every accusation he would ask himself. The game went on, her still sitting on his lap, which made him more than nervous, and him trying his best to see the screen.

"Finally!" She screamed out. "I win." She turned around on his lap so she was straddling him. If her sitting on his lap before didn't make him nervous then this definitely did. His face felt like it was on fire, though he pretended it didn't.

"What do you want? A prize?" He grumbled. He watched her think for a moment.

"Yes." She nodded, resting her forehead on his. Her hands were already around his neck and his were on her waist. She was so close to him and he could feel her warm breath on his face. He felt like he was in one of his dreams, and he really didn't want to wake up.

"Well, what do you want?" He already knew though, and his suspicions were correct when she leaned into him connecting her soft lips with his. The kiss was soft and sweet and tasted of fruity chapstick, but didn't last long as she pulled away.

"I think that was an appropriate prize." A pink blush dusted her smiling face.

"Why didn't I get a prize for all the times I won?" He didn't want this to stop here.

She just let out a small laugh. "Well what do you want?"

Their lips met again, though he was the one who initiate it first. It was more heated than the one previous, as they fought for control. He didn't dwell on the repercussions of the kiss, he was too focused on her. Her chest was pressed against his and her hands had found their way into his blond hair. His thumbs rubbed circles on smooth skin, just under her pastel pink shirt. She smelled strongly of strawberries and peaches, which only made him want her more. He moved, so she was laying on the couch with him hovering over here. He pulled away from the kiss to see her face had turned red and she was panting. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"What's wrong angel face? Am I making you nervous?"

* * *

[Inspired by Nervous by Snowmine.

Song is technically in Ochako's point of view, oneshot in Bakugo's

Special shout out to my best friend Cora for picking out the song 3]


	6. Anywhere

This wasn't how he thought his evening would go. It started out with an end of semester party. His group of classmates were holding a party at someone's house. The party promised of alcohol and bad decisions and frankly, Katsuki didn't want to even go. That was until a certain girl had begged him to go with her. At the time, he had asked her sarcastically if she had a crush on him and was only asking him because she wanted to date him, but she only answered with a smile on her face and a persistent 'please'. Thus he complied finally. He couldn't resist her pleading face. Damn her.

When he had arrived at the party with her, he could tell she hadn't really been to something like this before. He watched her with curious eyes. She seemed tense, like she was starting to regret coming. So he had made her drink a few cups of whatever alcohol he could find. She had joked, calling him a bad influence, to which he just huffed and rolled his eyes. After a few too many drinks, he watched her become drunk, no doubt for the first time. He didn't have any himself, so he supposed he would be the one to make sure he got her home safely.

The sky went from orange to black as night crept up on the sky. The night seemed to drone on and on as Ochako only seemed to get drunker. What was she on? Her fifth drink? Her sixth? Whatever number, it was too many for her. He was starting to regret his decision, both to come and to give her any alcohol.

At some point during the night, he had pulled her out of the crowded house, calling her a stupid girl as he dragged her along. The girl didn't go quietly, she didn't seem to want to leave, so he resorted to giving her a piggyback ride. That's where they were now, walking along the empty road to god knows where.

"Where are we going?" She asked him, still a little too drunk.

He hadn't thought about that. He just needed to get out of that damn house, and he didn't want to leave her unattended. He would go anywhere with her at that point he realized. The stars twinkled in the sky night sky.

"Anywhere." He answered finally. She hummed in response, resting her chin on his head. She smelled of peach vodka. It wasn't entirely unpleasant but it was still an odd smell to be coming from her.

"Hey Kacchan?" She mumbled. He had never really heard her use his nickname before. It wasn't unpleasant when she said it, he rather liked the sound of it the way she said it. "Are we friends?"

Were they? They had been spending quite a lot of time together lately. At first he had found it annoying but now? "If you want to be." He replied.

She let out a giggle, and started singing. "So no one told you life was gonna be this waaaayyy." She clapped her hands in front of his face. Was she singing the goddamn Friends theme song. She was definitely still drunk.

He was starting to get a little tired of carrying her and breathed a sigh of relief when the girls dorm came into view. He climbed the steps to her room and once in, set her on her bed. She curled up under the space themed covers, causing a small smile to make it's way to his face. She looked like a god damn angel. He quickly wiped the smile of his face before she could notice and turned the other way with the intent of leaving for his own room. However his plans were forgotten when he felt a hand grip his.

"Would you stay?" She whispered out. It was obvious from her voice she was tired. He looked back at her, and agreed silently, climbing into the bed next to her. She huddled up to him, her side rising in falling with her gentle breathing. "Goodnight Kacchan."

"Goodnight." He responded.

* * *

[Inspired by Anywhere by Fuvk

Song could technically be in either point of view and the story is in Bakugo's

This one takes the cake for being the shortest I've written so far]


	7. Dumb Advice

Some mature content ahead, if that's not your thing skip this chapter. 3

* * *

She couldn't believe she was taking his dumb advice. She had talked to her best friends about her developing crush on a fellow student, and Deku had told her to call him. That's what girls did when they had crushs right? Call or text them instead of confronting them head on? So that's why she stood outside of the boy's dorm, her phone in hand. If she couldn't call him, she would make herself march up those stairs to his room and tell him to his face. She dialed the number that Deku had given her, but it only rung twice before she hung up. Could she really do this? Well that meant option B.

Sighing, she opened the door to the boy's dorm and trudged up the stairs towards his room. She knocked on the door hesitantly. She was about to turn around and walk back to her own room, defeated, when the door opened to reveal a very grumpy Bakugo. Oh boy was she starting to regret this. But she had come this far, she couldn't back out now.

"I need to talk to you." She stated. He didn't answer and just stared at her for a while.

"Well?" He snapped. He had been waiting for an answer. She probably looked like a moron to him.

She avoided eye contact with him the best she could while she struggled for something to say. "Look, it's... I..."

"Just fucking spit it out already."

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" She blurted out. Not what she wanted to say, but it was a start. He just gave her a weird look.

"Yeah, why?" He seemed cautious and curious.

She fiddled with the pads on her fingers. "Well I, you know what let's just fuck and get this over with." The subject at hand had made her say something she normally wouldn't have and to make matters worse, she had jumbled her sentence. She watched his face turn red and she had no doubt hers did as well. "I mean let's she fucking get this over with." She hurried to fix her sentence. "Anyway the point is, I really like you, like more than a friend, and I-"

She was cut off by a soft "Fuck it." and a hand on her wrist pulling her inside. She heard the door slam and she found herself facing the fiery boy, her back against the door with his hands were on either side of her head.

"I think you meant what you said the first time." He whispered, his face inches from hers. She gulped. What had she gotten herself into? She would be lying if she said this was unpleasant. It was far from that.

"What?" She squeaked. His leg had found it's way between her thighs. This escalated quickly.

"You heard me." His voice came from right next to her ear. She felt his lips ghost over her neck. She felt her stomach churn. However it was short lived because he pulled away from her completely a moment later, leaving her very confused.

"What the...?" She trailed off. He just laughed and arrogant sounding laugh. He had wandered towards his bedroom door.

"I think you need to leave." He muttered. She felt her heart drop. This really was a horrible idea.

"Why?" She watched his face grow annoyed, but she continued. "You can't play with someone like that."

He let out an exacerbated sigh. "God, you really are dense." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not fucking continuing because I know I'm not going to be able to stop myself if I continue." He yelled.

That only made her more irritated at him. "Then why do it in the first place?"

"You know what? Fuck you." He threw up his hands in frustration.

"Bite me." She screeched back. Before she could process what was happening, he was back to towering over her. One hand was on the wall next to her, the other tilted her head to the side so he could press feverish kisses and nips to the side of her neck. He bit at the sweet spots, hard enough to leave marks, which caused a breathy moan to escape her lips. What was happening? Whatever it was, she wasn't opposed to it.

"Happy now, you stupid girl." His breath fanned across her neck as he worked her shirt over her head and threw it to the ground. She felt her feet leave the ground as he picked her up the ground. Her legs instinctively found their way around his hips, his hands supporting her by her butt. He kissed his way down her breasts leaving more marks where he deemed necessary before locking his lips with hers in a heated kiss. She felt his lower half press against hers in animalistic need. Her head was foggy, all she could think about was him and what he was doing to her. He had her skirt hiked up, a hand made it's way up and down her thigh. The hand was hot, it felt as though it was burning holes into her skin.

Her hands that had gripped his shoulders moved to his blond hair, tugging at every little nip that he gave her bruised lips. Was she going to regret this in the morning? Maybe, but she'd sure as hell enjoy it as it was happening. He pulled away from her lips. She looked at him, panting. His ruby eyes were full of lust and need.

"You have no idea what you do to me." He growled out. He leaned in once again to graze his teeth, this time over her throat. The feeling caused a whimper to escape her mouth and at that moment she was thankful she wasn't standing on her own two legs because they would most certainly be jelly. He seemed to like the noise she had made because he smashed his lips against hers once more, pulling her away from the wall and heading towards what she could only imagine was his bedroom. Maybe Deku's advice hadn't been too dumb after all.

* * *

[Inspired by Dumb Advice by Poppies

Song and Oneshot in Ochako's pov

Jesus Christ. That's all I have to say about this. I might edit this eventually, but for now... Yeah

ALSO I wanted to thank all of those who have reviewed my stories. Your kind words mean a lot and I hope you enjoy reading more of my work. 3 I've gotten nothing but positive feedback so far and that just makes me beyond happy. Every time I read a positive comment it literally makes me squeal with joy because you're all so nice. Thank you so much!]


	8. Silly Girl

She was a strange and silly girl in his opinion. She being Ochako Uraraka. Her overly bubbly nature made him sick to his stomach like her quirk did to hers and her closeness with his childhood enemy pissed him off to no end. What made matters worse was she spoke to him like she wasn't scared of him, like most others were. In fact, due to that, they would butt heads quite a lot. She wasn't afraid to stand up to him and that only fueled him more. That damn girl lit a fire in him that he couldn't extinguish, in more ways than one. He wouldn't dare admit it to anyone and he would deny the hell out of it if anyone dared accuse him of it, but he admired the girl for her strengths. When they got into heated arguments over one reason or another, he had to admit to himself that the way she fought with him was incredibly attractive to him.

His feelings for her made him angry with not only himself but with her which caused him to lash out at her, which only lead to more and more arguments and fights. At that point, she seemed to not really want anything to do with him. But she had no clue what just one look did to him. His stomach knotted and his heart sped when even her name was mentioned in a goddamn sentence. He didn't know if he wanted to kiss her face or yell in it. What was he supposed to do?

When they weren't fighting they had relatively pleasant conversations that mostly consisted of her teasing him and his getting pissy to which she laughed at. He loved it when she laughed. He hated the fact that he would never have her. He knew he wouldn't, as she didn't really seem too interested in him. Or at least he didn't think so. Lately she had been acting strange though. She was more defensive, more flushed when she was around him, more shifty. She definitely seemed off when they talked and fought. On more than one occasion he had found himself wondering what exactly she was thinking about that made her act so strangely, but he quickly put that aside, realizing he could never fucking understand what the hell it was that went on in that air filled head of hers. He made a mental note to tease her about it the next time they talked as he slumped into his chair.

Class was a chore, but a necessary one if he wanted to become a hero. He was determined to be top of class, but that was getting pretty hard to do when all he could seem to think about was that zero gravity bitch. Speaking of which, she stood near Deku, chatting idly. He watched her smile and laugh at something Deku said. Why couldn't she do that when she was around him? She looked over at him, blushed when their eyes met, and looked away. What the hell was that about?

He watched as she spoke with Deku a bit more. She seemed tense and nervous. She departed from Deku with a confident expression and made her way towards him. Why was she coming in his direction? What the hell did she want? He felt his stomach do somersaults. Her stupid angel face was twisted in a happy smile. That smile angered him. What could she possibly be so fucking happy about all the time?

"Hey Bakugo?" She came to stand next to his desk. "Can I tell you something?"

Fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck. What did she want to tell him? He managed to mumble out a quick "What."

"Knock Knock." She replied. What the fuck?

"Who's there?" He tried to mask in confusion in his voice.

She tilted her head to the side and closed her eyes, beaming at him. "Kiss." Now he was really confused. Just where exactly was she going with this.

"Kiss who?"

"Kiss me." She pointed to her lips with a grin on her face. He felt his face heat up. Did she mean what he thought she meant?

"Did you just confess to me with a knock knock joke?" He asked. She just let out a small giggle and nodded. What a silly girl.

* * *

[Inspired by Silly Girl by Lonely Benson

Song and oneshot both in Bakugo's point of view.]


	9. Sick Of Losing Soulmates

Ochako's head spun as she pushed herself off the floor into a sitting position. The room she was in was pitch black, no windows, no light. Where was she? Her head was foggy, she couldn't seem to remember what she was doing here. Her memory between last night and right now seemed to be missing. The last thing she remembered was sitting on her couch late at night, watching a movie and then, nothing. She shivered. The room seemed ice cold. Where was she? She couldn't seem to stop asking herself that same question over and over. She jumped as she heard a banging sound from somewhere across the room. Was there a door? What was going on?

A flood of light engulfed the room as she saw what could only be someone opening the door. It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the light, but when they did she saw a small group of people huddled together, peering in. The one who opened the door glanced around the room, his ruby eyes finally landing on her. He took a hesitant step into the room.

"Who are you?" He asked. He didn't step too far into the room. A girl with long black hair flicked on the light. The room was empty, besides her of course. A boy with green hair rushed to her side.

"Are you hurt?" He asked, helping her to stand.

It took a moment for her to find her voice but when she did, she replied. "I don't think so." She managed to get out. She thanked the boy for helping her stand, and turned towards the blond who had asked her the first question. "My name is Ochako Uraraka." She looked around at the rest of the group. All of them seemed to be the same age as her. There was four of them in all and they all seemed to have a worried and sullen look on their face.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya." He said, and then he started to name off the others who were with him. "That's Tsuyu Asui." He motioned to the black haired girl who still stood by the light switch. "That's Eijiro Kirishima." The red haired boy he motioned to gave a small wave from his spot next to Asui. "And lastly that's Katsuki Bakugo." The boy who had opened the door shot Midoriya a look.

"I can introduce myself, Deku." He snapped. Deku? What a cute nickname. She let out a small giggle before she could stop herself. This caused Bakugo to shoot a look at her this time. "What are you giggling at angel face?"

"Nothing." She giggled. Angel face? Did he give everyone a nickname. She looked at Midoriya, or rather Deku. "Where are we?"

"We don't know." He sighed. She felt her heart drop. Were they in the same situation as she was? She looked around the small room before she noticed something. On the cracking wall next to Bakugo's head was a small picture frame that hung lopsided. She moved over towards it, ignoring the odd look she got from Bakugo as she approached it. There was something about this frame that confused her. Why would it be here? The rest of the room was baron except for this single picture.

She pulled the frame off the wall. There was a box-shaped hole behind it that contained a recorder. Bakugo looked over her shoulder and snatched the recorder from her hands.

"What the hell is this for?" He turned it over in his hands, and then pressed play.

"You may be confused as to why you're here. You'll all realize soon enough, but for now all I have to say is in two hours you all are going to die." It spoke. The voice on the other end was soft and gravily. They all glanced at each other in fear. What was he talking about? "There is a toxic poison in the air that all of you have been already subjected to. There are syringes filled with the antidote around this house."

"What the fuck." Bakugo snarls. Ochako glances around at everyone else. They're all frozen in horror at what the man from the recorder had said.

"What do we do?" Kirishima managed to mutter out.

Bakugo seemed to be angry and slightly terrified. "What the fuck do you think we should do? We have to find those god damn antidotes."

"He's right, we should start finding the antidotes." She stood between the two. Now wasn't the time to fight. Not when their lives were on the line.

"We should split up. It might help us cover more group and find them faster." Asui spoke up. They all nodded.

"Come on angel face, you're with me." Bakugo grumbled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her out of the room. His hand was was warm, and if the situation was different his hands on her wrist would make her blush.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked one they were a ways down the long hallway.

"You seemed like the least annoying person." He grumbled. "Don't make me regret my decision." His hand was still on her wrist but he didn't seem to realize it.

They tried a few of the doors and they all seemed to be either locked or stuck. This only caused Bakugo to get more and more upset. He cursed and punched the wall, causing it to crack. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're going to fucking die in here." He said finally, his voice horse. He turned around and slid down against the wall, pulling his knees against his chest. She gave him a sad look and moved to sit down next to him.

"Don't say that." She sighed. He just let out an arrogant sounding laugh.

"Why shouldn't I? It's true." He placed his head in his hands. She looked over at him.

"We're going to get out of here, you just have to believe it." She placed a hand on his shoulder which caused him to look over at her. His face was contorted in a scowl, but it relaxed when he saw the gentle look on her face.

"I guess you're right." A small smirk made it's way to his face. "Hey, when we get out of here promise you'll go on a date with me."

A small blush made it's way to her face, but she nodded. "I promise." She turned her head away, letting out a cough. The cough left behind a few drops of blood in her hand.

"Shit, we need to find those antidotes." He swore, helping her off the ground. A loud gunshot followed by a scream was heard from down the hall. They shared a worried glance and hurried down the hall in the direction of the sound. What they found was not something she wanted to see. Kirishima was on the ground with a bullet wound to the eye. Blood pooled around his head, dying his already red hair darker. The gun seemed to be attached to the door, so when anyone opened it, it would fire a shot.

Deku had his arms around Asui, who wasn't taking the death of Kirishima well. She probably witnessed the death herself. Ochako put her hands over her mouth. This was taking a turn for the worse. The smell of blood hung in the air, and it wasn't really pleasant. Bakugo let out a string of curses and punched the wall again.

"We need to keep looking." Asui managed to say. She wiped the tears from her eyes and took a step away from Kirishima's body. Ochako only managed to nod in reply. Deku gave her a sympathetic look and walked down the hall with Asui, leaving Bakugo and her alone next to Kirishima's body.

"Bakugo?" She mumbled. He glanced at her with a pained look on his face.

"What are we supposed to do?" He asked, letting out a sigh. "First he's dead, who's next?"

"Bakugo, we're going to get out of here." She was starting to not believe that herself. Especially because of the burning in her throat and the ever increasing dizziness she was starting to feel. She took a step closer to him, stumbling a bit as the room started to spin.

"Woah, angel face are you alright?" His face was laced with concern as he caught her before she could fall. His hands gripped her arms to hold her up.

"I don't-" She was cut off by a coughing fit. She coughed metallic-tasting blood into her hand, the coughing worsening the head ache she could feel coming on. He moved so he was facing her side and picked her up like she was a bride and he was carrying her over a threshold of a new house. She was a little disoriented when he picked her up off the ground and she sent him a confused glance.

"We're both getting out of here." He stated. That was all he said as he carried her throughout the house. However, they still couldn't seem to find a door that was unlocked or any sign of a antidote. She felt her throat tighten.

"Bakugo." Her voice was a hoarse whisper at this point. "I can't breath." His face stared straight ahead.

"We have to keep moving." His voice seemed to crack.

"Bakugo?" She stared up at him. A tear slipped down his cheek.

"I can't let you die. You're the first person in a long time to actually show me kindness." His voice was now a whisper too. Tears flowed freely down his face. He sat down in a corner of the hallway with her laying her head in his lap. She coughed violently. She felt a tear his her cheek. "I'm so sick of losing the people I care about."

She raised her hand to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Please don't cry."

That only made his tears flow more. Her vision was starting to fade. He let out a sad laugh. "You can't die, you promised me a date." She gave him a smile, letting out a soft giggle which ended in another coughing fit. Everything was starting to go black and breathing was getting harder and harder. She felt him place a small kiss on her forehead before she finally lost consciousness.

* * *

[Inspired by Sick Of Losing Soulmates by Dodie Clark

Song can technically be in either point of view, oneshot is in Ochako's

Also inspired by Saw II

Holy fuck this hurts my heart. I might go back and rewrite it but it's alright for now. Also this is the longest oneshot I've written so far.]


	10. Dear Happy

Bakugo hated the fact that he couldn't ignore her. Especially when she texted him at whatever the fuck time late at night to tell him that she was sad. She didn't even explain herself, just said that she was sad and that she needed someone to talk to her. Then, when he had texted her back with a simple question mark, she didn't even answer. So he had decided, for some fucking reason, to visit her dorm room..

He climbed the stairs to the her floor, taking care to keep quiet as he shouldn't really be in the girl's wing after dark. He never understood a good portion of the rules at this goddamn school. Most of the students here were more worried about their careers as heroes rather than having sexual interactions in the dorms. He let out a small scoff at the way he worded that in his head. He stopped in front of her door, which was decorated in Saturn stickers and a decorative chalk board name plate with "Ochako Uraraka (Uravity)" written in loopy cursive with pink chalk. Next to her door was a small mailbox made out of a cardboard shoe box and wrapping paper. She really seemed to like to decorate. He made a mental note to offer to let her decorate his door if she wanted.

He stuck the key, which was pink and printed with little hearts (a gift from her that he kept on his key ring with secret pride), in the locked door and let himself in. He didn't really know for sure why she had given him a key to her dorm. He chalked it up to her making a bunch for the rest of the girls, who usually frequent each other's dorms, and accidentally made too many. Deku probably had one, though he didn't really want to think about that. Her shitty crush on that wannabe hero made him fucking furious. Speaking of furious, he had recently come to terms with his annoying crush on Ochako. Fuck, he hated himself for falling for someone who wouldn't be interested in him.

He decided on not turning on the light as he walked in, as he didn't want to call attention to himself. Her was dark besides the glow in the dark stars that were pasted to the ceiling. The room smelled like vanilla and flowers he probably didn't know the name of. Her bed was built into the wall with a pink sheer curtain to cover it. Her room was very pink, which amused him quite a bit. Pink curtains, pink carpet, pink and white bookshelves that held many books and nick-knacks. He made his way towards her wall bed and pulled back the sheer curtain. She seemed fast asleep under her pink covers (which were covered in white polka dots), clutching a pink bunny plush in mittened hands. Why was she wearing mittens to bed? She was fucking weird. He reached over and shook her awake which wasn't too hard, as she seemed like a light sleeper.

"Bakugo?" She said, disoriented. She rubbed her tired eyes with her mitten clad hands.

"Why are you wearing mittens in while you sleep." He asked. She looked down at the mittens like she forgot they were there.

"If I don't I accidentally float things, including myself." She explained taking off the mittens and setting them on her pillow. Of course she did. "Why are you here."

Why exactly was he? "I don't know, you said you were sad so..." He trailed off, not sure how to finish.

She let out a giggle. "Were you worried about me?"

"Of course not, why would I be worried about a round face like you." He snapped. This only caused her to let out another small giggle. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, which allowed him to get a good look at her pajamas. She wore white pajama shorts decorated with peaches and a matching white shirt with a peach at the top right. She was so cute, it was nauseating. She moved to plug in the fairy lights that were strung around where the ceiling and the wall met. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the sudden light.

"I assume you want to know why I texted you that I was sad." She sunk into one of the pink, unnaturally large beanbag chairs that sat on the floor. He just shrugged in response and sat in the one across from her. "Well, it's nothing really to worry about, I was just realizing I would never be with the person I have a crush on, so I might as well stop trying. The thought of that made me a little sad, you came here for nothing really." Was she talking about Deku? Probably, seeing as he was pretty sure that was who she had a crush on. That angered him.

"Well, don't try to fight it, I'm here for tonight. Tough shit." He grumbled. He was really hung up on the fact that she had had an obvious crush on Deku. Why couldn't he be interested in him the way she was interested in that green-haired shit face?

She let out a small laugh. "I'm glad you care about me." He sent a glare at her smiling face. Fuck her for being so cute. Should he tell her about his feelings? He'd been bottling this shit up for quite a while, so maybe it would be a good idea to tell her. "Bakugo?" Shit he'd been spacing off.

"What?" He snapped.

"Are you alright, it seems like something is bothering you." Should he tell her? Fuck it.

"I like you stupid." He stood, ready to leave as soon as she rejected him. "I have a stupid fucking crush on you."

She sat there a moment, stunned. He really fucked up this time. Or so he thought because a moment later she had her hands on his shoulders and was pressing her lips to his. She pulled away a second later a smile on her blushing face. Holy shit.

"What was that?" He mumbled, a little shell shocked.

"Affection."

"Disgusting." He paused a moment. "Do it again." She let out a laugh and kissed him again. He felt like he was floating, but knowing her they most likely were. They separated from each other to find that they actually were in fact in the air.

"Whoops." She mumbled. She took her hands off his shoulder and touched her fingers together, sending them both crashing to the ground. She let out a loud yawn. "We should probably go to bed." She stood and walked over towards the fairy lights, turning them off. "Would you... like to stay." A large blush spread across her face as she asked him. He only nodded in reply, feeling his face heat up. They crawled into the bed together with her the closest to the wall. She placed her mittens back on her hands and moved close to him, most likely sapping his heat for herself. Greedy little shit. She was quick to fall asleep, breathing softly.

"Good night Uraraka." He whispered. He placed a kiss on her forehead before falling asleep himself.

* * *

[Inspired by Dear Happy by Dodie Clark and Thomas Sanders

Song can be in both point of views, story is in Bakugo's

AHH! I have this head canon that Ochako wears mittens to bed so she doesn't float things in her sleep. I love it. Also I changed up the dorm thing to be more accurate to the canon.]


End file.
